Daddy!
by PresentingComplicated
Summary: Stiles is a mother and nobody not even his own father knows it. How does he have a kid and when did it happen? What happens when everybody finds out? Major slash! Mpreg also. For all warnings look inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Wolf. All I do is mess with the characters a lot.

**INFO: **Scott was turned into a werewolf when they were 15 and Derek has been Alpha since they were 16. Peter is completely dead and Jackson, Lydia, and Allison are all happy members of Derek's pack. Stile's dad and Scott's mom know about werewolves already. Stiles has been a dad since his baby was born when he was 14. Scott is now 17 in this fic so Derek has been Alpha for the past year and things are going smoothly.

_**Warning: **_**There is underage sex/**_**rape**_** but it does**_** NOT go into detail at all. **_**The rape is not the center piece of my fic what it is about is love. This story is a **_**SLASH **_**story so **_**if you don't like**_** that **_**DON'T read this. **_**All I'm asking is for reviewers to be polite and to leave constructive criticism. P.S. I have horrible spelling/grammar and spell check hates me so sorry!**

_Summary:_ Stiles is a mother to a beautiful baby named Bryce but nobody knows but the father. Not even Stiles' dad knows. This story is about what happens when everybody does find out.

Daddy: Chapter 1 The Beginning

"Daddy!" was screamed quickly waking up Stiles. He immediately threw his blankets off himself and jumped out of bed. Still in his boxers he ran into the small bedroom across from his own. Opening the door he took a depth breath of relief. The little 3 year old standing in his crib with a full head of curly brown hair and blue eyes seemed unharmed. A glance around the room had showed there to be no intruders.

Stiles rushed to his son soon after whispering "Hi sweet ling don't scare mommy like that." Bryce his son rarely acted out so his yell had really frightened him. He worried about what must have caused it. What confused him is who he was talking about. He never called him daddy nor did he call Kevin his other father that. Why would he scream out that word? Stiles had to chalk it up to werewolf stuff like a lot of weird things that his son did. There was the usual stuff like him being unusually strong and having great hearing and smell but he was also weirdly intelligent. He started talking and walking at 6 months old.

After calming the visually shaken Bryce down stiles changed his diaper and got him dressed for the day. He knew from experience if his son was woken up early in the morning such as at 5 a.m. like it was right then he wouldn't go back to sleep. Stiles took a minute to glance in the master bedroom next to his. Kevin Strauss Bryce's father or papa was not in his room telling Stiles that the man was already at work. He worked at the police station as the new Sheriff now that Stile's dad had been fired almost a year ago. He was 35 when he first came to the station 3 years previous and had a lot of prior experience making him eligible for the position as Sheriff.

Stiles and he came together to have a child under a very interesting instance. The 6ft tall blonde haired blue eyed man was in fact a werewolf. Stiles found this out up close and personal one night. He had gone to the man's house after he was introduced as a rookie at the police station to pull a prank on him; this prank of course went all wrong. He unknowingly picked the worst night to do the prank; it was the night of the full moon.

Stiles slipped into the house just before the moon was full. When entering through the back door he came face to face with the door to Kevin's basement. Stiles would have kept on going if not for the softly glowing yellow light that was shining through the bottom of the door. Ever the curious child at the age of 13 he cracked open the door and hearing nothing unusual started to walk down the squeaky looking steps of the stairs. Relieved that he hadn't made any sounds to give him away he let himself calm down. That was ruined when his eyes moved away from his feet where they had been glaring at his feet to give him a away on his journey down the stairs, to the body that laid not even 2 meters away from him.

The body had turned out to be Kevin about to transform into his werewolf form under the full moon. Stiles was so shocked that he only watched as the body of a man changed into one of a beast. He thought it to be terrifying but beautiful. The beauty of it was not lost even when not minutes later it had jumped on him and with no warning had proceeded to rip his clothes off him and rape him. Not able to compete with its incredible strength stiles had just laid there waiting for it too end.

When the full moon ended a horrified Kevin had begged for forgiveness. He told him of being over come with lust for the boy. He explained his wolf side of him which he had been born with was tired of his lack of mate and pups. His wolf had sensed Stiles as a grate chance to fulfill its wants. The werewolf part of it all freaked out Stiles but what scared him more is that he actually could be pregnant with the man's children. Stiles was apart of a special part of the population of men in the world that actually had the ability to carry a pregnancy full term and give birth.

Of course werewolves had to be highly fertile beings and it was found out not a month after the horrible incident that he was pregnant. During that time Stiles had avoided Kevin. He was confused on what he should do now but thought that the man at least had the right to know of his pregnancy. Believing that he had to tell him no matter what Stiles secretly met with him. Kevin had said he had the right to abort the pregnancy after all he was only 13 and it was from rape. He didn't want Stiles to have to go threw a pregnancy that his wolf side had forced onto him.

No matter the circumstances Stiles refused to kill an innocent or that is at least as he put it. Kevin acted relieved after that, one could tell it took him a lot of will to even tell stiles it was alright to abort. All that was really left to decide was if he would tell anyone of the pregnancy. Stiles confused on how people wouldn't know had been informed that werewolf pups stayed extremely small until hours before birth if so wished by the father. This was for protection of the pup or pups before birth. Stiles not wanting to get the man arrested and in trouble with his dad decided to keep it a secret. (Stiles forgave Kevin only because he knew the man wasn't in control of himself on the night of the rape).

All that led to where Stiles was today, standing in Kevin's kitchen making food for him and Bryce. After deciding to keep the baby Kevin said he would help no matter what. His help came in the form of rooms for both Bryce and him in his house. A baby sitter (a werewolf friend of Kevin's) or Kevin himself watched over Bryce when he was at school or busy with the Hale pack. He had been hanging with the Hale pack in the last 2 years which had been taking about a lot of his time. They expected him to be able to just come over at any time but he couldn't.

Since Bryce was born his weekends and after school when not at lacrosse practice was filled with taking care of his little boy. He had once tried to quit the lacrosse team to be with Bryce more but Kevin wouldn't have it saying he needed something purely for himself. He had listened to him until the beginning of this year, his junior year. With the pack taking so much time he really needed more time to be with Bryce. Surprisingly Stiles wasn't so sad to leave the team. He had fun while he did it and all the team mates questioned him about it but it really wasn't the end of his world.

Being in such a needy back didn't really bother him much since he cared for all the members. He had cared for them all of them starting with Scott when he had first been turned. At the time his baby had only been one and he was busy but he knew what had happened to Scott and took the time to help him as subtly as possible. He really hadn't known he would get bitten in those woods but he had wanted company to check out the mysterious body so he felt responsible for Scott being a werewolf he now was.

Sometimes their neediness did get on his nerves especially when they interrupted his son's mommy time. One of these times is now when Stiles' phone goes off singing the Animal I Have Become (that never fails to male Derek scowl every time he hears it). Bryce who had been talking about some little kid TV show became quiet and Stiles answered the phone with out looking. "What's up Scott?" said stiles. "Man you have to get over here. There is a pack meeting right now! Derek is pissed and something is wrong." said Scott. "WOW! Calm down dude I'm sure the mighty Alpha is just pissed off like usual. I can't come right now, I'm busy" said Stiles. A loud Growl could be heard in the back ground and Stiles could practically see Scott wince through the phone. Derek must be pretty pissed for me to hear him thought Stiles. "Come now!" said Scott in his most pleading voice before he swiftly ended the call before Stiles could argue further.

Stiles didn't know what to do. Kevin was busy at work and the baby sitter was busy this weekend so it was Stiles job to watch Bryce. Normally he would say screw the pack my baby can't be known no mater what for his own protection. Something inside him told him he had to go to the Hale resistance soon, right then preferably. Without really deciding if he was going anyway Stiles had packed a baby bag with a bunch of supplies and was half way to the minivan that Kevin had bought him for the rare occasions when Stiles brought Bryce somewhere. Stiles just couldn't control the motherly urge to worry about his pack of pups and their Alpha.

For some unexplainable reason after Derek had became an Alpha a year ago his brain told him that all Derek's pack including his best friend Scott were like his children. Not even worry for his one true child could stop him from at least seeing if they were all right. Besides maybe the pack wouldn't notice the little werewolf child. Yeah right they will most likely smell him miles off and be waiting right in front of the house to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone that reviewed, ****favorite****, or set alerts for my story! I honestly didn't think anyone would be interested in my story but to my surprise I got a lot of love from you guys for my little creation. Please continue to read and review!** **Remember no flames!** _**I will not have anyone**_ _**burning up my little **__**beauty! **__**: )**_

It didn't take long for the pack to rip out his throat. There was a lot of blood every where but the most of it was down Derek firm shirtless chest. Stiles couldn't help but look at the blood trail moving down across his abs as he took his last dying breath. (Kidding!) Stiles did in fact imagine his death happening this way. Luckily though when he exited his car he was only met with curious stares and one brooding glare.

Derek of course was the one with the intense look. Ever the one not to care about personal space went right up to Stiles and stopped Stiles from saying anything to break the weird tension surrounding everyone. Without as much as a hello Derek asked," Who is with you?''. The question startled Stiles who didn't think that who he had brought would be the Alpha's first priority, there was supposed to be an emergency after all. No matter the reason for it Stiles was kind of panicked that the werewolves might be able to sense that Bryce was a werewolf also. "Then again they would have just tried to attack Bryce by now if they knew he was a werewolf right?" thought Stiles.

The Pack weren't supposed to be able to smell Bryce easily because he was just a cub but there was always a small chance they could which made Stiles very uneasy. It also wasn't safe to use anything to cover up his werewolf scent with any of the number of remedies available because he is so young. Unlike Bryce, Kevin, as an adult werewolf is very easy for any of the pack (even the youngest) to scent out. In fact had been smelled out when Derek first came back to town. Though it was before Derek became the Alpha Kevin's wolf was weaker than his and so Kevin didn't feel the instinctual need to dominate over the young man. Even so Derek's wolf did feel slightly threatened because he could tell that though weaker the other werewolf was strong since he used to be an alpha. Not willing to have anyone distract him from finding the mysterious Alpha that killed his sister Laura, later found to be Peter Hale, Derek left Kevin with two warnings.( Kevin wasn't thought to be the alpha because now as a lone wolf he had the power equivalent to only slighter stronger than a beta)

His number one warning was that he was to never harm an innocent unless he wanted to die by Derek's hand. The second was that he helped hide anything supernatural he possibly he could from the police even if it wasn't much because he had only been on the force for a little more than a year and a half at the time. Kevin had to have meetings with Derek at least once a month to be informed on what goes down around town that he should help cover up. If it weren't for a special necklace to cover scents that he owned he wouldn't be able to cover the scent of Stiles that clung to him at every meeting. Stiles had actually started wearing an anklet to cover the smell of Kevin once he realized that the pack would get suspicious of always having the smell of a werewolf not of the pack on him all the time. It isn't like Stiles could say he wanted information from the werewolf or something because for some unknown reason none of them had told any of the human members of the pack that Kevin was one of them. Stiles assumed that they didn't say anything because Derek ordered them not to and the man thought it had no relevance to them since he wasn't even apart of their pack any way. As for anyone smelling Bryce on them his human scent could still be picked up on both Stiles and Kevin but unless someone actually smelled Bryce then them it would be really hard to make any connections.

Convincing himself with all the steps took to keep Bryce and everything else a secret, Stiles thought intensely over how to answer Derek's question of "Who is with you?" In the end he decided the best thing was to just tell the truth but before he did his mind couldn't let pass that Derek and the rest of the pack though looking confused and weary didn't seem panicked over an emergency of any kind. Knowing that Scott was always the first to break under his stare and he had been the one to say there was an emergency asked Scott "Man, what is up? I thought there was an emergency." Scot look of total bewilderment he had been spurting a minute ago turned to sheepish at his question, Derek's scowl deepened for having his question ignored, and the rest gave him annoyed/exasperated looks( even Allison). Stiles replied to Stiles question with, "Geez I'm sorry man, I just really wanted to see you even though you said you'd be busy this weekend. I knew you would drive out here in a hurry if I said it was an emergency." Instead of getting pissed like everyone thought he would( except Derek because he didn't seem to care) Stiles just sighed and said," Whatever it's fine" even though it really wasn't and stiles was forcing him to tell everyone there about Bryce. Stiles was no fool even if he acted pretty ditzy sometimes he knew that Derek wouldn't let him leave without at least revealing who exactly was with him.

Even though upset with Scott about making him be in such a difficult position he couldn't bring himself to get really mad at him. To him Scott was like another child he had that was Stiles to take care of. Thinking like that made him feel bad but after having a child Stiles couldn't help but se the similarities his baby and the boy he once though of as a best friend. It seemed to Stiles that Scott had acted out like Bryce does once in a blue moon(not literally ! ) because he wasn't getting enough attention from Stiles which made him feel really bad because even though the teen werewolf had his mom and Allison Stiles cared for him deeply and wanted him to be all right. Wanting to take out some of the sting from his reply to Scott's apology Stiles sent a sad look Scott a small smile which the boy gratefully returned.

Looking at nothing but his shoes as not to chicken out stiles took a deep breath, let it out, and began to try and spit out an answer to Derek's question. He got out" You guys there has been something I've been keeping from you" and then nothing more because he felt a sudden weight against his legs. Totally freaked out he almost freaked out before looking down to see his little angel Bryce (who else? Kevin perhaps…). Everyone but Stiles was completely surprised to see him. After years of raising the little guy and knowing what exactly he was it didn't amaze him that he seemed to appear out of no where. Of course Bryce came from the car which the other werewolves quickly deduced and were then completly confused how the little boy was able to get out of it with alerting them all to his movement. Before Derek or anyone else could voice any questions about the boy he opened his little mouth and began to speak.

"Who are these people" asked Bryce while still leaning against his mommy's legs. Stiles ever the mother he was sensed his baby's nervousness though his question was said in a strong voice. To make him feel maybe less uncomfortable Stiles knelt to be at his level to hopefully calm him with an answer. "These are my very special friend I told you Bryce. The ones that I go visit when Papa or one of Papa's friends watch you." Said Stiles.

These words indeed seemed to visibly comfort though boy since his tight stance seemed to relax but when looking in his eyes his mother could see that they had filled with apprehension. Bryce was worried what was to come because he knew that his mommy and papa had said it was important that no one knew about him and his true nature then his mommy, papa, and a select few that took care of him when they could not. "What will happen now?" asked Bryce. "Well I tell them everything honey." said Stiles with a look from Bryce back to the group that was listening in to their little conversation. With a nod of okay from Bryce Stiles stood up to properly faced the group and said, "We need to talk".

Without allowing time for questioning or acceptance to his statement he picked Bryce up swung him onto his hip with practiced ease and practically glided past the pack towards the Hale house. With even more confusion on their faces and wild thoughts in their heads all but Derek started following Stiles. Derek sat frozen with in slight awe of how Stiles transformed into a calming, loving, and gentle character right before his eyes just minutes before. He would never say it out loud but there was something beautiful about how he talked to the child. One innocent and multiple gasps broke him out of his trance. The one word, mommy, softly said was what had his head turning towards Stiles and the child so fast he was surprised he didn't damage his neck. "Mommy it is going to be all right "said Bryce and Stiles just smiled and walked into the house.

**Hi again! I'm ****so sorry**** it has been almost 4 months since my last up****date. ****I'm a ****horrible ****procrastinator**** and I did something stupid. I ****started writing**** this chapter and part of the next one ****on paper. **** Writing stories for the internet on paper is a bad idea for me because once I write it I have to summon the energy to type it. ****I final****l****y decided to type this up and it was like at 1 in the morning. It turns I r****ewrote like 80% of this chapter even though I had it all planed out on ****STUPID** **paper. (I'm sorry paper I love you! 3) I always write my best so early in the ****morning**** no one should be awake, oh well. ****Can't wait for my new reviews!**_**You readers are awesome!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! It has been almost six months since my last update… I'm so sorry. (Sob)(Sob)(Sob) In return for your gracious waiting I've tried to do a really fantastic update! I'm actually awake while writing this. Well here it goes.**

So sitting in the living room on the couch with his son wasn't so bad but slightly hostile eyes of the back didn't exactly make him feel comfortable. Upon entering Derek's house Stiles had sat down in the living room where he and his son were surrounded like they would try to escape. The idea of escape did indeed sound nice to Stiles but he knew that if he ran away he would just be putting the conversation off. He couldn't afford for any of the pack to ask the wrong questions out in the open where people that wanted to hurt Bryce could here so he would much rather get to talking.

Putting aside his worries he rallied the wolves hostile/suspicious glares with his own glare of udder f***ing doom. He then proceeds to say "Sit down pups and stop scaring my baby." Bryce had begun to shake a little from being around the werewolves while he could see and smell their hostility. Stiles want about to allow anyone to upset Bryce like that so when the pack members didn't sit down right away he settled for guilt tripping them. Stiles told them that it was ridiculous that they were practically making a 3 year old cry not that Bryce was actually about to do that.(But they didn't know that)

"Now why are you guys about to go all wolfy on me now for? ", asked Stiles. After a few uncomfortable looks between each other, where they basically voted Allison (the human for whatever reason) to be speaker for the pack, Allison spoke up. She said "We are just very confused and wary." Well then thought Stiles I guess I can understand that, I wasn't exactly go lucky when I found out I was going to be a parent. Not voicing this out loud Stiles instead said "Okay, that's fine I guess. Just cool it and I will unconfuse you or whatever."

After getting a nod from everyone (a slight one from Derek) and making sure everyone had sat down around the couch in the scattered around chairs of the living room, Stiles began his explanation. "So first of all you should know that the cute little kid sitting next to me is my kid", said Stiles. There was no big freak out after this declaration but he was given a bunch of looks clearly saying "dah" and "dumb ass". Remembering just then that they were so freaked out about Bryce calling him mommy he just gave them all a sheepish look and continued on.

"So anyway, he is biologically mine and he has another biological father. There was no mother involved." said Stiles. Now this statement did get a big reaction out of most of the pack members. What the heck? How? Really? Were some of the questions thrown at him? Stiles just sad there impassively and dragged his hand through his sons hair, the little boy had crawled into his lap during the yelling.

All throughout the yelling Derek just sat there wondering why he was suddenly so angry. He just had this feeling that Stiles was meant to be with him. "But that is ridiculous because this is Stiles I'm thinking about. ", thought Derek. He couldn't comprehend why he would want to be with the hyper active teen even if in the past year the boy had become a valuable part of his pack. He simply thought of Stiles as too much to handle. Derek would soon come to find out how wrong or right he was.

Surprisingly it was Scott that stopped the yelling and inner thinking that was going on. He broke through all the voices with the simple word congratulations. In response to his practically adopted sons since congrats Stiles smiled broadly while the pack just stared at the teen in disbelief. "Really" asked Jackson with a disgusted look which was meant toward Scott supposed stupidity. "You think it's good that Stilinski here went off and had a child with some guy without even telling us. We didn't even know he was one of those men that could have kids, "said Jackson. In response Scott just smiled like it was the most normal thing in the world to find out Stiles had a kid. He of course hadn't known but he was happy for his friend since he knew Stiles always wanted children.

If he was an honest with himself he knew he was a little jealous. He knew that in the past years his and Stiles relationship had changed a whole lot from their child hood. Now a days Stiles was like the caring father he never had. His friend had always been caring even enough to tuck him in bed when he had a cold but now it was like Stiles was his anchor. You can tell your friend about your werewolf hunter girlfriend and he will listen but a father wipes your tears with soft tissues while giving you advice. In the end his jealousy couldn't surpass his happiness for Stiles and the little ball of excitement he got in his stomach that he had for getting a new sibling.

All questioning had finally ended and Stiles was just going to continue with his tale when Lydia just had to ask The Question. "Who is the other father?" asked Lydia. At this everyone became even more alert if that was possible. Stiles started to look extremely nervous at the question which made the werewolves own wariness for the conversation they were having occur. It was obvious that Stiles didn't want to answer Lydia's question which almost one hundred percent meant that they wouldn't like the answer. "What could be worse than hiding a secret child?" thought everyone of them.

Stiles was extremely worried that if he answered truthfully it would lead to the end of Kevin. He really didn't want that to happen for many reason. Firstly he was Bryce's father and his sweet ling would miss his papa. Secondly he genially cared for the hardworking man and thirdly it would really hurt him to lose his part time lover. Part time in that is he had to practically black mail the man to have sex with him. Kevin said Stiles was too young (blah blah blah) but Stiles new how to seduced. Plus he used his lovely Bryce as an advantage telling Kevin it was hard to catch some lovin elsewhere when having a secret child made it hard to have a relationship. They both knew that was crossing lines and just an excuse but no one can just not give into Stiles.

Once Stiles got past all his worrying for Kevin because, surely they wouldn't kill him? Stiles realized that they wouldn't get the truth out of him one way or another. Not allowing himself to think about it any longer Stiles hugged his child tight against his chest, closed his eyes, and whispered Kevin Strauss, the Sheriff.

Only growling could be heard…

**Thanks everyone for reading this new chapter! I'm sorry if it is confusing or anything. I just really wanted to get this out. I got another review today and it sounded so happy and asked me to review which made me feel bad that I hadn't already. All of you guys have written such nice reviews that I felt like I owed it to you to kick my own ass into gear. And this is what was produced. Is it good? Tell me what you think! Review pretty please! Remember this chapter is what your reviews can produce! **_**Remember don't flame my beauty it really loves you. Thanks again. Love Rosesofallkinds**_


End file.
